Plague Of Equestria
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: War Erupts all over Equestria, Between the Ponies and Genocidal Machines, Who Will Win? The Invasion of 2172 was known as the most darkest Days in all of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day In Equestria

It was yet another Beautiful day in Equestria, as Princess Celestia hoisted the Sun. Twilight Sparkle was doing her original Studies while Spike was cleaning up the house. "Ah Come on Twilight can't I just rest for a little bit."S pike whined, only to get a response from a laughing Twilight Sparkle.

"Spike you've just started working 2 minutes ago." "No I haven't I've been working for 2 Hours." Spike waled out of breath. Twilight sighed, "Spike what am I going to do with you?" "Let me stop working?" Spike challenged with a grin hopping that the answer would be yes.

"Okay fine you can stop, even thought it has just been 2 minutes." Twilight responded with a smile as she turned back to work on her studies. "Yahoo!" Spike cried with happiness as he darted down the stairs and out the door. "Knowing him he's going to probably bother Rarity, ohh that silly Dragon" Twilight laughed at herself and continued to study.

Spike danced on the way to Rarity's as he began to think on what he can do to impress the alicorn. "Now Let's see what can I do to impress Rarity." Spike paused for a second and began to search his mind, which unsurprisingly popped up with hundreds of Ideas."I know I can get her flowers- Oh, but than I will be revealing my crush, Hmmm, Wait I can have Twilight do that Mustache spell on me again and than I'll- Oooh wait, than she'll have me cleaning again. Darn!" Spike began to tap his feet as he puzzled.

He was interrupted all of a sudden by a female Philly, "Hello Spike..." Spike snapped to his senses and turned to see Sweetie Belle, "Oh hey Sweetie. How are you doing today?" Sweetie Belle Smiled and began to gently rub her hoof against the firt. "Um I'm fine." She finally turned to Spike and looked at him in the eyes. "Still trying to earn your cutie marks?" Spike teased with a laugh, causing her to blush. Sweetie was lucky that Spike hadn't noticed.

"Yeah..." She answered shrugging her shoulders. "Don't worry the time will come, you just have to be patient." Spike said with a smile. "I guess," Sweetie moaned as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well I'll see ya later," Spike finished off as he began to walk passed her."Where are you going?" Sweetie asked in concern, only to see Spike turn and face her while walking backwards.

"Where else, I'm going to see your sister." Spike answered spinning back around to face forward again. Just hearing Spike talkin about her sister, caused Sweetie Belle to look depressed as she sat on the ground and watched Spike disappear in the crowd of Ponies.

Rarity was working on a new special dress that will be worn for her tomorrow when she leaves her Carousel Boutique. "No No No... It's merely not good enough," She started complaining as she got up from the chair and started to pace the room over and over again, trying to come up with a solution to complete the dress without having to start all over again. "I can't deal with this there has to be a-" Rarity was cut off from the sound of knocking on her door. "Oh who could that be?" She asked herself as she walked to the front door, and opening it with her magic.

She smiled to see Spike on her doorstep, "Hey Rarity, need some help?" Rarity giggled, "Oh spike sweetie, I don't thinky you would be into this," Spike looked shocked for a few seconds than cleared his throat."Are you kidding, I'm the best Assistant Equestria has to offer, and nothing, not wind, nor,rain, nor blood thirsty dragons, shall stand In my Way. What do you want me" Rarity blushed and giggled from Spike's words, "Okay sweetie you can help" she replied with a small giggle as she returned back into the Carousel Boutique followed by Spike who shut the door behind him.

"Alright Spike I'm trying to make a new dress so that I can wear tomorrow," "So you can look more prettier?" Spike asked in a very teasing way causing Rarity to blush again. "No Spike." Rarity replied in a flirty way. "I'ts almost competed, but I don't know which diamonds to use." Spike jumped onto Rarity's desk and passes the Sewing Machine."Careful dear," Rarity warned in a very worried tone causing Spike to smile to hearing such a tone. "Like music to my ears." He thought to himself as he finally reached the Bucket of gems.

Just looking at them made Spike drool. hoping to sneak a Diamond he slowly reached into the bucket and grabbed on, but his claw was smacked gently by Rarity's hoof, "No Spike these are not for eating they are for Dress making" Rarity said lifting both Buckets up with her magic, causing Spike to groan with annoyance.

After coming to his senses Spike decided to help Rarity make the dress and fight his hunger for the gems. "Hey Rarity." Spike said causing her attention, "You said you can't tell which gem to use right?" He asked jumping from the desk back onto the floor. "Yes?" She answered in confusion wondering what he is up to."Well I have just the solution" He added jumping on to Rarity's back and leaping into the left Bucket pulling out a shining dark blue Emerald. "This, you can use this." He said jumping back down to the floor and holding it out to her.

"Oh my It's beautiful," Rarity said placing a Hoof on her chest and accidentally dropping the buckets of Diamonds all over the floor.Unfazed by the mess, Rarity slowly reached out for the Blue emerald and grabbed it in her hoof. "It's perfect Spik..." Spiked said nothing but just bowed at her, while Rarity softly tapped his head with her hoof and walked back towards her desk to start sewing the Emerald on.

"Spike be a dear and pass me the Thread so I can begin sewing." Rarity asked, as Spike without question saluted than raced to get the thread.

After giving Rarity the thread she needed, she began to sew the Emerald on. After the dress was completed Spike just waited on a stool, hopping to see what Rarity would look like with her new dress.

"I bet she's going to be more beautiful as always." Spike thought to himself as he began to daze off In Rarity land again.

"Spike." A voice called out just before he was able to think anything, caught his attention. He turned his head to look at Rarity in her new dress. Just seeing her made Hearts pop out of Spikes eyes and a waterfall of love drool to pour out of the young dragon's mouth.

"How do I look?" She asked, Spike was so dazed at looking at her right now that he began to mumble words that just came from the top of his head. "Like the most beautiful Alicorn in all of Equestria." Rarity head merely turned red as she smiled from such kind words "Thank you dear" "Anytime.." Spike responded still dazed on her.

Spike was now on the way home, after his affection with Rarity. He felt much better and now was ready to finish cleaning Twilight's house, even though apart of him still didn't want to. 


	2. Chapter 2 Attack On Wing Ridge

As Spike was returning home, he decided to take a short cut through the forests. The forest was a short way back to Ponville library. It was a route that He and Twilight Sparkle would always go through in order to get back to the PonyVille Library faster than moving pass the crowded streets. As Spike walked through the trees he began to ponder on what task are the final tasks of the day that awaits him when he arrives back home.

"Knowing Twilight, she'll probably have me cleaning the rest of the shelves, Or maybe she'll have me write down a new check less like always." Spike thought to himself not knowing that he took a wrong turn, and was heading towards Wing Ridge rather than PonyVille Library.

After 30 minutes of heading in the wrong direction, Spike finally snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he ended up walking 30 Minutes in the wrong direction. "Uh Oh, I think I must of walked in the wrong direction."

Spike moved on through the dark forest for the past 10 minutes, It was getting later, and later, and Spike was getting very nervous. "I should have been home by now, where am I going?" Spike thought to himself as he made his way through the trees. While the baby dragon continued his journey home he heard the sound of a twig snap. He quickly turned to see nothing but shadows and trees, "Who's there?" He demanded. No response, the sound of the winds howled throughout the trees.

Spike tried to fight his fear and continue on through the forest in hopes of reaching home. Meanwhile back in PonyVille Twilight has just finished with her studies and the work that was supposed to be done by Spike. At first she was very upset that he Spike hadn't returned to help her clean, but as the minutes went by she began to worry.

"It's not like Spike to come home this late." She said to herself while looking at the clock on the wall. "I better go look for him, it's getting very late." Without words or hesitation Twilight left the Library in search for Spike calling his name numerous times.

After 40 minutes of searching, Spike was no where to be found. Twilight stopped at the Ponyville square where she sat down, with tears filling her eyes as they began, dropping rapidly to the ground. "SPIKE!" She cried with all her might, hopping that he would answer her, but no response was heard.

Back in Rarity's boutique, Rarity was sleeping peacefully. She was wrapped in her blankets, while smiling in her sleep. To the left of the bed on a rack , contains the dress that her and Spike did a couple of hours ago, she placed it there so she could remember her helper.

Rarity's peacefully dreams were interrupted by a certain knock on her front door. Rarity slowly got out of bed and began to make her way downstairs to the front door. "Who can it be in this time of night." She asked herself as she answered the door only to find a very tearful and worried Twilight Sparkle in her sights. "Oh dear what is it Twilight?" Rarity asked in a worried and sleepy tone.

"I Spike here? Please say he's here!" Twilight asked as if she was hopping that her answer would be yes. "No Twilight, Spike is not here. Didn't he return to the Library?" asked a very worried Rarity. Without a word, Twilight's head fell face down in defeat "Where is he?" She asked herself as a tear fell to the ground. Rarity walked up to her and placed her Hoof under her chin and leveled it with her face.

"Darling I'm sure Spike will be okay, he's probably in Canterlot helping our Princess with notes to send to others across the land." Rarity said in hopes of trying to calm the purple unicorn. Twilight slowly looked up, her frown was still showing.

"My dear head back and get some sleep, in the morning we'll find Spike together." Rarity than added which caused Twilight's frown to slowly morph into a Smile. She still felt uneasy inside, but she at least felt better.

"Thanks Rarity." Twilight said hugging her with her hoofs. As Twilight left Rarity began to slowly walk back up to her bed room. She reached her be, but not before taking one look at the dress that her and Spike made several hours ago. She slowly when tint o bed and covered herself tears in her eyes. "Where are you my little dragon." Her finally wards spoke before drifting off into slumberland.

Back in the darkened black forests Spike was struggling to make his way through thick heavy brush trying to hack through using both his claws. "Oh man I'm in so much trouble" he thought. "If I don't get home soon Twilight is going to put her hoof inside my butt,"

As the baby dragon continued through the brush, 2 light red eyes were watching him from the shadows behind the trees. The 2 eyes were later joined by 7 more, as they continued to watch the baby dragon struggle.

Spike gasped when he heard another snap of a twig which forced him to turn around. To see the 8 eyes spring out of the shadows and toward him. The 8 Dark figures were described to be strange beings who walk on 2 legs, with sharp fangs, long hair, strange lights on their bodies, a jetpack body structure on their backs, and an odd looking backwards cap on their heads with 2 horns coming out on each side.

Spike began to quickly began to quickly hack his way through the Brush and run as fast as his feet can carry him, he looked back to see the 2 dark objects chasing him and approaching him with impressive speed. Spike darted outta of the trees and quickly hid himself in a bush.

He carefully watched as one of the Dark figures pulled something out from the Jet Pack, "What in Celestia?" he thought to himself, as he watched the figure pointing the strange object at the bush, and fired. A dark purple laser shot cut through the bushes nearly almost piercing Spike's arm. In panic Spike raced from the Bushes, and through the trees. He soon discovered that the long light that cut through the bushes was now being followed by shots that were coming in rapidly as if it was being fired at once.

Not realizing where he was going the baby dragon stumbled on a cliff and began to tumble down where he plunged into the bushes below.

Spike slowly got up from the bushes and looked up to see the 8 figures still at the top of the cliff. He than turned to see one reaching into his back and bulling out some strange looking object with a cable attached to it. The Figure without warning fired a repeating dark Bluish/Purplish proton blast that caught the bush on fire, Spike raced out of the area as the blast followed.

The other 7 dark figures flew into the air with their jet packs and began to pumble lasers on the baby dragon alone. Spike managed to take shelter in a cave, he hopped that the darkness would allow him not to be seen, he watched however as the dark figure's eyes changed from light to dark red. "What in Celestia are these things he thought," as he gulped. He than began to see them slowly moving their heads left and right as if they are expecting something to happen.

Spike attempted to make his way into the cave only to be shot by laser and Proton fire. Spike ducked in cover while dark purple and blue lights filled then entire blacked cave and lots of rocks began to fall from all around.

"!" Spike's cries were all over Equestria, and the powerful sound waves managed to reach Twilight which caused her ear to twitch and her to wake up gasping.

"SPIKE?" Without word she raced out of the Library following Spike's cries. On the way she saw the smoke that was revealed the burning bush from the Proton blast. "Oh No, HANG ON SPIKE!" Twilight Cried as she raced as fast as her hoofs can go.

As the sun slowly began to set, the dark figures slowly entered the cave and found the baby dragon shivering in a large state of fright. One attempted to shoot him, but a strange noise caught their attention.

Spike slowly looked up and watched as the strange beings placed on finger on their hats, than within seconds began to leave the cave, leaving Spike alone to fear in his horrific state, but as they entered the light their color was revealed, they looked as if they were some kind of machines, Android machines.

Finally at last Twilight found him, "SPIKE!" She cried taking him into her hoofs while crying. "I was so worried about, What happened?" she asked softly letting him go, while wiping the tears from her eyes with a hoof.

Spike was into too much fright to speak and instead hid under Twilight's hoofs. Without question Twilight took Spike back home and sent him to bed, than left to find her friends in hoping what frightened her baby dragon that night.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival At Jackle Town

Just days after the major unknown attack on Spike At Wing Ridge, the Mane 6 gathered around Twilight's library and were trying to figure out the mastermind or whatever attacked Spike 4 days ago. "I suggest we get our Hoofs over there and find out." Applejack stated while the others agreed with exactly no rejections.

After receiving a report from Princess Celestia, She ordered a small team of Stallion guards to join the Mane 6 as they headed for Wing Ridge.

After arriving at the ridge and finding nothing but the strange markings on the ground made by the android figures The Mane 6 and their team traveled towards a town known as Jackle Land. When they reach the town it was, it was merely deserted.

"Where Is everyone?" Asked Pinkie Pie a little uneasy, "I'm not sure." Twilight answered as she examined the entire town. "You think what ever attacked us on the ridge could have been responsible?" Demanded a guard who kicked a small rock out of his site. "I have no idea," replied Twilight as she jumped down from a porch and regrouped with the rest of her friends and team.

A strange sound was heard coming from the deep Jungle getting everyone's attention.

"That sounded Close" whaled Rainbow Dash. A strange sound of a ship is heard coming their way. "Quick every one hide!" Twilight Called as both her and her team darted for cover. They watch as a Raider Drop ship flies over the town than disappears behind the ridge.

"What is that thing?" Fluttershy nearly blurted out, until she saw a couple of strange looking android like troopers walking toward the town inspecting it.

The Guards of Twilight's team quickly made their way towards a near by building across the dusty street armored with energy Bows and a couple of Magical blaster rifles.

As the Androids made it close to the Town center a guard Pegasus took a quick peak from the window, trembling in his Hoofs. "I've never seen them here before." He told his captain, only to get a responses from Laser fire that shot through the window causing the guards to duck in cover.

Guards next door responded to this insurgency with Arrows and magic blaster fire.

Twilight and the Mane 6 quietly crept through passed the hostile androids and began to take position in an alley way behind Dumpsters and trash cans.

With a single spell Twilight managed to hoist a giant boulder right from behind the androids, and smash a total of 3 to 4 of them causing an explosion and the Androids attention towards the Mane 6 who sprang out of cover before the machines had a chance to react they, were rammed to the ground.

At one point the androids tried to fight in claw combat by slicing at each and every member of the mane 6, but the ponies were too quick even for them. With her horn Twilight managed to jump and ram it right between the eyes of an android causing it to shut down and drop to the ground. Another Android tried to shoot Twilight but was pounded by Rainbow Dash causing the stream of proton fire to shoot in the sky.

Rainbow Dash managed to destroy the androids head by landing hard on it, than within another split second rushed to aide Rarity who was surrounded.

Rarity with her hoofs managed to attack 2, but was knocked to the ground by the third. Just as soon as the third android was going to shoot her, he was met by 2 Hoofs in the face sending him crashing right into a boulder. Rarity got back up and with her magic lift up the Boulder and crushed the android in an instance.

"Nice One Rarity!" Rainbow Dash called as she flew around her for a second than straight towards another group of Androids that she was able to destroy with her speed.

Fluttershy was flying endlessly through the sky gasping for breath while trying to avoid being shot down by both laser fire and Proton fore. She rushed ontop of a building and found a dead animal, which caused her to inspect it.

After seeing that the poor innocent animal was shot endlessly her anger began to boil deep within her chest. Within a second the androids met up with her on the roof tops with the aide of their jet packs. As they pointed their Assault rifles towards her she turned towards them ferociously, her eyes white and her teeth grinning.

The androids not even caring let lose at her with laser fire, but Fluttershy flew into the air at fast speed and managed to come around behind. By the time they were able to turn and react they were crushed by a Boulder, that she had thrown at them. "Serves you right for killing that Innocent Rabbit!" She scowled as she raced back down to the fight raging below.

Royal Guards began to charge from the buildings while the Mane 6 kept the androids busy on the street. Within an instant the managed thrash nearly 4 to 5 in just 5 minutes. More androids rushed from the trees and began to shoot, one guard dropped dead, another shot in the Shoulder. Twilight and Rarity both hoisted A wagon with their magic and tossed it towards the Androids shooting around the tree line destroying 4, but leaving 3.

Hours later the battle came to an Immediate cease fire when the sound of a strange horn was heard in the distance causing the Androids to leave back into the jungle catching the mane 6 in Immediate shock. "What the Celestia! Are those things!" Snapped Rainbow Dash, "I don't know but we better find and warn Celestia Immediately" Twilight hollered as the mane 6 galloped back to Ponyville as fast as their Hoofs can go.


	4. Chapter 4 Recon At Stallionfields

About 4 days after the engagement at Wing Ridge, Princess Celestia was given the report by the guards who escorted the Mane Six during their expedition that time. _"Oh dear, It looks like Equestria may have hostile visitors. We must find out what we can about these new comers."_ Without hesitation, Celestia sent one of Canterlot's best Guards to sent out a large Equestrian wide bulletin warning all ponies in the vicinity to stay away from Wing Ridge.

Spike managed to come across one of the posters hanging on the tree while he was sent by Twilight Sparkle, to retrive cookies from Pinkie Pie. "Ever since the attack 5 days ago, Twilight has been treating me like a baby" the baby dragon muttered to himself until he came across one of the flyers that was sent by the royal guards of Canterlot catching Spike's interest. The silence was later interrupted with the sound of a Philly's voice in the distance forcing Spike to turn around.

"Spike! Are you okay? I heard you attacked 5 days ago." Spike was in surprise on the tone of Sweetbelle's voice. It was as if she was worried sick, she sounded as if she galloped 20 to 40 miles, for she was outta breath as well. "I'm fine, Sweetie Belle, but I've just come across this poster, and I'm thinking of finding out who these strange metal beings are." Spike said with a confident smile hopping to become a hero just like the Mane 6.

"No Way!" Sweetiebelle snapped pushing him a few inches with her hoof."Your not going Spike." Spike who was now starting to get annoyed with everyone over protectiveness, stood his ground and pointed at Sweetiebelles face. "Look Sweetiebelle I never said you would come with me, but I'm so sick of Twilight over protectiveness over me, I don't need a Philly as well doing the same." he spoke up causing Sweetiebelle to take a few steps back.

After realizing what he has done, Spike took a deep breath and added "Please Sweetiebell I want to know who these strange comers are, please don't say anything to anyone, not even Twilight." He said in a much calmer voice, while getting on his knees and holding his hands together.

Sweetiebelle now lost in what to do, put a hoof on her mouth. "Please Sweetiebelle I'm begging your." Spike said one last time causing tears to fill her eyes. "Alright." she said unhappily. "Thanks Sweetiebelle I knew I could count on the Cutie mark Crusaders to keep a secret." Spike said joyfully and made his way to the forest where he disappeared in the brush ahead. "Come back safe." Sweetie muttered to herself while wiping tears with her hoof.

In the Library Twilight was looking through numerous books trying to see if Celestia has seen or fought any of these androids that they managed to battle back 5 days ago.

"It doesn't make sense. None of those things are in any of these books, It;s as if they don;t even exist." She muttered tossing a book away and grabbing another, scanning each and every page from top to bottom. "They don't even exist during the time of Nightmare Moon."she said to herself in surprise before tossing it into a large pile of books in the corner, possibly more than about 30-50.

Twilight sighed, her mane was messed up along with her tail. "I've been searching for almost 20 hours, and there is not one book on those 2 legged gizmos we fought at Jackletown. Whatever they are, I hope their gone."

Hours went by Spike managed to climb across several steep rocks of the Hoof Mountains, that were about 20 miles from Equestria. The sun was setting over the suburbs as the dragon made his way to a very steep cliff, that he had to walk side ways with his back against the side of the mountain. Without any intentions of looking down, he slowly crept through the cliffs, until he saw the sun disappear in the distance. Spike was filled with a state of fear, "I hope Twilight don't know that I'm gone, I'm 31 hours late." He said to himself softly as he continued to move on until the sound of an engine stopped him. "What's that strange sound?" he through to himself as he looked around, except for down.

While looking in every direction he later notices that the cliff ahead was getting wider, and that if he continued long enough he would be able to walk normally again. As quick as possible he jumped onto the next ledge and was able to stand straight again. The sound grew even louder, as if It was coming towards his direction. Thinking quick Spike hid behind a rock, and saw a blinding light appear in the sky.

"Whoa.."Spike said softly while covering his face, from behind the rock."I've never seen anything this bright in Equestria before." The light appeared to have stood looking at the rock for a couple of seconds until it panned over to the right revealing a large shadow object, It was described to have 4 wings, 2 tails, ghost looking nose red eyes, and 2 strange dohikeys to the left and right of the nose. "Wow... Now I've never seen that thing before." Spike said more surprised than the day he was attacked, as he watched the shadow figure fly on by shining it;s light left, and right.

Spike dashed from the rock and followed the object, as it made it;s way to a stop. Spike hid behind another rock, and watched as the figure descended down towards the edge of the cliff, and open it's right side doors. Spike's eyes were wide open when he saw a large group of androids run out and onto the edge of the cliff disappearing in the rocks.

The strange figure ascended again than moved higher up and disappeared behind the mountain. Spike moved slowly through the rocks towards the area where the androids have been dropped off, and began to scan the entire area from top to bottom. The only thing that he was able to find were the foot prince from the androids when they touched down.

"This is getting weirder, and weirder." Spike said as he bent down and touched the tracks. "These are defiantly not pony tracks, and they are defiantly not dragon, or Griffin tracks. What are these things." Thousands of questions filled Spike's had as the young dragon followed the tracks into the ravine ahead.

It was an hour after Midnight, and Spike continued through the Ravine, he was getting offli tired, and decided to call it a night. He attempted to sleep where he was, mostly due to the fact that he was indeed miles from home. He closed his eyes until the sounds of something woke him up again. "What in Celestia?" he said to himself getting up from his comfortable state running deeper into the ravine while following the sounds.

He was led into an open gap on another part of the cliff where he saw that Shadow figure facing the opposite direction, shining it's lights on a battle right on the edge to it's left.

Spike hid behind a tree and was amazed at what he was seeing. He managed to see androids facing off against Dragons, and it would appear that the dragons were losing.

"I gotta do something." Spike said outta of bravery, causing him to leave the rock and run towards the battle. While on the way he looked up and saw the Shadow figure was shooting from it's side doors to the dragons below. "So that's how their winning. I've got to draw that thing away." He said as he grabbed a rock off the ground, hopping to get its attention.

"Hey! OVER HERE!" he shouted as he tossed the rock hitting the gunner over the head causing him to turn and fire at Spike, who just missed at the nick of time. "It worked. Now what do I do!" He asked himself as he dodged the laser fire from the gunner. The Light from the shadow figure than drew away from the Androids in fire fight with the dragons and began to focus on Spike.

The Shadow than fired It's front guns causing a 4 large purple Repeating Lasers that was able to destroy the Ravines walls preventing Spike from escaping. "Well I'm not getting out that way..." Spike gasp as he turned to see the shadow figure turn back to it's doors while the the gunner continued to shoot at the dragon.

As quickly as he can Spike ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and right into the firefight which caused the gunner to accidentally destroy one of their own androids. "Watch your fire You Bloody fool!" They called out of frustration, the Dragons managed to take this into opportunity and attack the Androids while they were distracted. Spike raced towards the shadow figure while It was at low Altitude and jumped on board climbing aboard and beating the Gunner on the head.

Spike jumped off the head and attempted to attack the leg, but he was caught by the Pilot of the Shadow figure, and was about to be clawed, until 3 dragons managed to over power the drop ship and wipe out all androids. The Drop ship losing stability began to plunge down below. Spike managed to escape the falling drop ship with the help of the 3 dragons, and watched in horror as it exploded down below.

Things calmed down as soon as they landed back on the cliff, the sun was starting to come up above Equestria. The dragons were expecting the dead androids while 2 more were bringing the bodies of their dead brethren on a coach.

Spike was inspecting the destroyed Androids as well. A female dragon finally broke the silence. "Thanks for the help kid, If it weren't for you we would have been done for."Spike smiled he was happy to have finally done something heroic for once instead of always remaining on the side lines all the time.

"It was nothing." The female dragon turned towards the baby dragon in surprise, "You shouldn't be out here little one, these Things roam these mountains every night." Spike looked at the dead android again, than back at the female dragon. "Do you guys know what these things are?" the female dragon walked over to the edge of the cliff where the drop ship fell last night, and points a claw down below. Spike went over and looked down to where she was pointing.

"We know what they are, but we still don't know what those 2 legged metal creatures are." she answered. "What is it?" Spike asked referring to the drop ship down at the bottom of the ridge. "Before we attacked we heard one of them call those flying coaches Raiders. We also learned that these so called Raiders, are used to drop what ever these things are onto the field."

"Incredible." Spike said in shock. "We also came across a very strange sight, to the North of here. but we dragons are forbidden to go beyond these mountains." the female said while looking at her brethren moving out of the area. "My friends are leaving I must go too.

It was nice seeing you Mr." "Oh Spike," Spike answered. "Spike nice name, I'm gotha Princess of the flames." Spike's eyes were now wide open, "I've never heard of you before." "Because we live in separate lands. These Mountains separate the Pony side of Equestria, from the Dragon side."

"Amazing." Spike answered, but than shook off his surprise face, in hopes of finding out what was on the otherside of the Hoof mountains. "That's great and all, but what's on the otherside of these mountains." Gotha stared at Spike in shock, but than took a deep breath and answered. "What lies beyond this ridge is Stallion Fields. A once beautiful land filled with ponies and dragons, It is now deserted when these things started showing up from the sky." Gotha snapped pointing a claw and kicking one of the dead androids.

"So these things came from the sky. did they originate from Cloudsdale?" Spike asked curiously. "No. These things are from beyond the stars. Their aliens." Gotha corrected. Spike now really amazed now, wished to go and see the Stallion Fields so he would be able to write to Celestia on the what he saw and what he has learned. "Hey Gotha can I get there from here?" Spike asked excitedly, but was softly pushed back. "Not happening little one, Its too dangerous."

Spike was about to speak again, until a male Dragon came behind Gotha. "Mylady we have leave, those things surely heard the sounds of those booming instruments, their on the way up here." Gotha turned to Spike than looked up at the destroyed Ravine. "Mylady?" The male Dragon said in tone of worry.

"We will leave. I will go alone. See you all back at Fangstown," Gotha replied as the Male Dragon bowed "Yes Ma'am" and flew away. "Listen little one, It's too dangerous for you to stay up here but it appears you have no way to get home." Spike nodded. "You'll come back with us until we can get a hold of Celestia."Spike frowned and nodded. Without question he climbed onto Gotha's wings and she took off.

Twilight woke up to the sounds of a knocking on the door. "Huh, Come In." She said in a tired voice, only to snap into a wake up look when she saw Princess Celestia at her door. "Princess" Twilight said bowing. "Twilight Spike is now where In Ponyville." she said in a very worried tone. Hearing that made Twilight's eyes pop wide open, forcing her to abandon her bow to look at the princess.

"What?" She gasp, "I told him to come back about 12 hours ago." she said worried. "We're looking everywhere, but we haven't been able to find him.

"Sweetiebelle replied very sadly. "Oh Celestia." Twilight gasped to her self while sitting down on the floor, tearing. "We will find him Twilight, A promise is a promise." Sweetiebelle Said with a confident voice.

"I hope he's okay." Twilight added on, before looking up at the Hoof Mountains in the far Distance about 20 miles away. On the way Spike managed to get along with some of the other dragons sharing stories about his life living among the other ponies, and they shared stories on what life was like before the Androids invaded, but Spike still couldn't stop thinking about the Stallion fields, he was eager to find out what layed on the other side of the ridge.

By Mid night Spike snuck off toward the Stallion Fields, where he finally at last saw the other side, and was shocked at what he saw. The androids have established a large foot hole on Equestria, using the Stallion Region as their formal base of Operations. "We have to take out that Base" Spike told himself, "Celestia has to know about this right away." Spike all of a sudden heard a females voice calling his name. "Spike!" Spike turned as a light shined down, causing him to gasp. It was Princess Celestia, she finally found him and she didn't look to happy.

"There you are, Where have you been Little one, you were supposed to be back home 23 hours ago!" Spike swallowed his words, but he told Celestia on what he had learned from him witnessing a battle and a Raider drop ship, also showing her the large Android Foothold on Equestria. Celestia surprised at first shook off her surprise and said. "What you did was not right Spike, Twilight and me were Worried sick."

Spikes eyes gasped, he had forgot about Twilight. How was he going to explain to her what he had just been through? He was already having a difficult time explain to Celestia. "I'm eager to forgive you this time." Celestia said rapping her wing around Spike, picking him up and placing him on her back. "Just don't pull a stunt like this again, that's an order." She finished off and flew back toward Ponyville.

After arriving back at Ponyville, Spike jumped off Celestia's back than gulped. Too afraid to open the door, he attempted to slowly reach out and grab the nob, but Celestia helped by opening it gently with her hoof. As soon as the door was wide open Twilight turned around and saw Spike. "SPIKE!"she cried using her magic to pick him up and force him towards her. Spike flinched thinking he was going to get smacked by hoof, but instead was a given a hug.

"Spike thank goodness your alright.* Spike panted in relief for a moment but the hug was later stopped and he felt her hoof on his shoulder with another pointing at his face, with a large glare in her eyes. "Don't Ever run away on me again You me scared to death!" "Sure Twi,"Spike nodded to Twilight aggression.

Afterwords Twilight let Spike go, and went over to princess Celestia. "Where was he?" Twilight asked in curiosity. "He was on the Hoof Mountains. He also found out that those androids that attacked you, are using the Stallion fields as a foot hold. Tomorrow night we will attack and defeat this enemy." Celestia said with confidence. "But in the meantime get rest I have some work that needs to be done." And without word or hesitation Celestia flew back to Canterlot.


End file.
